The One Who Needs Help
by rinrin-chan4
Summary: AU.Yuki Eiri's a psychologist.... hehehe... doesn't suit him, ne? Thrown into the scene is of course... Shuichi! ReViEw PlEaSe! MuAXXXXXX
1. Chapter 1

At the end of the day, Yuki Eiri began to stack all the paperwork on his medium-sized desk while shoving whichever ones he needed into his briefcase. After carefully locking his office door, he walked down the empty hallway towards the elevator. It was already 9.00 o'clock at night and everyone else has gone home. Yes, Yuki Eiri was a workaholic, but not because he was eager to help his patients; it just so happens that this blonde man never quite liked the idea of having a social life.

But that never stopped his sister from meddling with his private life by trying to set him up with 'pretty, elite, modern ladies'. Sometimes he felt as if Mika was going through all that trouble to secure her hold on Seguchi Tohma- her husband who seemed to have a huge un-brotherly love for his brother-in-law. _Heh… poor Mika. _Yuki did not mind that much; though the president of N-G Records could be irritating at times, he WAS one of the closest persons to this anti-social man.

Yuki took long strides through the parking lot, got into his two-door Cadillac and headed in the direction of home. As he was nearing his apartment he remembered something. _No more cigarettes. _So he drove past his apartment building and stopped at the nearest 24-hour convenience store. A young boy sat at the cashier's desk, reading a magazine while chewing and blowing a bubblegum. He did not bother to look up.

"Malboro Lights," Yuki said simply to the boy. The boy glanced up with a displeased look on his face, as if he had been interrupted from the most important business in this world. But he did not say anything and took a box of the cigarettes from the glass case behind of him. Yuki walked out after paying. "Kids nowadays… bastards," he muttered under his breath.

Once outside Yuki took out a cigarette from the new packet and lighted it. As he got closer to his posh automobile, his eyes caught on something blue, or maybe green, and also pink- he could not tell for it was quite dark, slumped against the driver's door. He picked up his pace and found himself discovering a teenager with an unusual hair colour and an even more uncommon colour for his eyes when the boy had slowly peered up.

Just as Yuki was about to verbalize another curse on adolescents, he became conscious of the pained look on the youth's face. And he realized that the boy had been crying. "Hey… you okay?" Yuki asked.

The teenager shook his head from left to right slowly.

"Uh… are you hurt? Do you need the hospital?"

The boy looked down. His hands were in between his crotch. After a while he looked up and shook his head again.

_Was he… raped? _"Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want to go to the police station?"

For the third time the teenager shook his head, but this time vigorously.

Silence. _Shit. What am I supposed to do now? _"Well…uh... you see… you're leaning-"

But before Yuki could finish his sentence, the youth managed to croak out some words. "Please… could you… friend's house… I can't walk… please…"

Yuki understood what the boy was saying. Without thinking much, he slowly helped the boy up and brought him around the two-door car to the passenger's seat. Then he hurried around again to the driver's side and got into the car.

As he turned on his engine, Yuki asked, "So… your friend's house is…?"

"Ku, Kunitachi Heights."

For a while, Yuki Eiri had a blank look on his face. "Urm, I think I know where Kunitachi Station is, but I'm not too sure where Kunitachi Heights is."

"You… you can send me to the station. I'll walk from there. Do you mind?" by this time, the boy could talk a little bit louder and clearer.

"No. I mean, I don't mind. But it'd be better if I dropped you off at your friend's place. Just show me the directions."

"…… thank you."

The both of them were quiet while Yuki drove, but Yuki kept an eye on the boy. _He seems familiar..._

When they arrived at the building, Yuki offered to assist the boy to his friend's apartment, but the boy declined politely. "Thank you, but I've messaged my buddy. He'll come down to help me. Thank, thank you so much." At this the teenager bowed as a sign of gratitude, but he felt dizzy and would have fell on his front if it was not for Yuki's quick reflexes.

_Ahhh… _The boy felt safe being supported by this stranger, but as a thought crossed his mind, he immediately pushed himself out of Yuki's arms and fell onto the ground.

"What the…?"

And suddenly a new voice was heard, "Shuichi! What happened? That guy bothering you?" Another teenage boy with a more matured look and who was slightly shorter than Yuki, came running towards them. He had his long hair tied in a low pony-tail.

"No, no, Hiro. This man helped me," said the pink haired boy to his friend. And then he turned to Yuki and said, "I'm… I'm terribly sorry. I really didn't mean to… I, I'm sorry."

Yuki stared down at the boy who was still sitting on the sidewalk. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. Then without another word he turned around, got into his car and sped off.

"I… I'm really sorry," the boy whispered again as he watched the car make a turn at the corner.

"Shuichi. Come on, lemme help you up. Tell me what happened."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the car Yuki Eiri murmured to himself, "… so... his name's Shuichi..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… Really did not expect many reviews at the beginning :) … I'm about to have lunch and then send off my cousin to Ireland… So this chapter won't be long… But I thought I'd post it anyway… I'll get back to writing when I'm home… Ja ne!

* * *

"……and, and, and he said, he said my eyebrows were too thick! How could he? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……"

Silence. _Can humans really have violet eyes?_

"……AAAAAAAAAAA. Eh? Yuki-sensei? Are you listening to me?"

Silence. _Chh…and what's with the pink hair? No taste at all._

"Sensei?"

Silence. _But really, he did look familiar…_

"YUKI-SENSEI!"

Psychologist Yuki Eiri snapped back into reality. _Shit. What was I thinking? At work to boot. _"Yes, I've been listening. All the way. Your eyes-"

"My eyeBROWS!"

"Yes, yes. Your eyebrows. Their fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't listen to what he says."

"Really really?"

"Yes."

"Well… if YOU say so," the woman said while starting to bat her eyelashes (which were too thick to Yuki's opinion. _Women and mascaras…Disgusting._). Then she continued, "But… really really really?"

_Get over it lady! _Yuki Eiri had not been having enough sleep for the past few days; and he was even crankier and more anti social than ever before. It was as if the sandman had forgotten that he existed! And he needed SLEEP! But deep down inside, Yuki knew what was bothering him. _Stupid pink haired brat. Why the hell am I even thinking about him? Am I really gay?_

Just then his cell phone started ringing and vibrating on the coffee table at the other side of the office. It was a brand new, expensive, 3G handphone, but the ringtone was a dull classic one. "One moment please, Miss Reika." Then he walked over to the table and identified the caller before flipping open his cell phone; but he did not say a word.

"Ah, Eiri-san. It's Tohma here," came a cheerful voice.

"I know. What do you want?" Yuki replied coolly.

"Are you busy right now?" the head of N-G Productions asked.

Without hesitation Yuki answered, "Yeah. I'm with a patient. So call me some other time… like maybe next year." He was about to hang up when a knock was heard on his wooden office door. Without even waiting for a reply, the person who knocked opened the door.

Changing quickly from a dumbfounded look to an angry one, Yuki murmured dangerously, "What do you want, Tohma? I told you I'm busy…"

With a smile, Seguchi Tohma spoke, "I have a new client for you. He's your priority. Talk to him. Find out what's wrong; even though I would think that I do know what his problem is. Then, fix him."

"Huh?"

"K-san!" Tohma called out.

A foreigner with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail came up behind Tohma. The former lead keyboardist of Nittle Grasper stepped aside to allow the man's entrance.

"What the…?"

The foreigner was carrying an unconscious person on his left shoulder. All Yuki could see from his view was the person's cute butt in a pair of black shorts. _Cute? _And then the long haired blonde laid the said person down onto the black leather sofa near where Yuki was standing.

_Pink hair?_ "Tohma… this boy is…?"

"Eiri-san," Tohma began, "this is-"

"Oh MY GOD!" the president of N-G Productions was interrupted. "It's Shuichi-kun! It's Shu-chan from BAD-"

Bang. And Miss Reika dropped dead onto the floor. Her fall made no sound louder than a soft thump as Yuki's workplace was fully carpeted in cream colour.

After a few moments, Yuki yelled, "Fuck! Your bodyguard just shot my patient!"

His smile not faltering, Tohma said happily, "Don't worry about her. And K's not my bodyguard. Like I would actually _need_ one. Tsk tsk. Anyway, this boy is Bad Luck's-"

Again Tohma was interrupted. "I don't give a damn about your FREAKING MUSIC SHIT! HE KILLED MY CLIENT!" Yuki had really lost it. He did not need this. He could not sleep just thinking about that stupid boy he had helped; and who had shoved him away. _And now he's here? Damn! _But Yuki could not lie to himself; he was somehow… pleased that he got to meet the boy again.

K just grinned. Then he squatted and poked the body with his gun. "She's alive." While saying that, he picked Miss Reika up and carried the woman in the same way he had carried Shuichi before.

"Don't worry, Eiri-san. Just worry about Shindou-san there, yes?" Tohma said while looking straight at the still unconscious boy on the settee.

Yuki too looked at the teenager. And when he turned around to say something, Tohma was already more than halfway closing the door. "Thank you, Eiri-san."

So now psychologist Yuki Eiri was left alone with a sleeping (more of knocked unconscious) teenage boy in his office. "Damn," Yuki muttered. He rolled the chair from his worktable and positioned it behind the coffee table and across to the sofa. Then he took a book from a nearby shelf and settled down on his chair.

After a few minutes of reading, Yuki could not hold back his urge to glance up and take a closer look at the boy. The teenager was wearing black shorts and a plain blue sleeveless shirt. His pink hair contrasted greatly to what he was dressed in. _Pink hair… no… perhaps more of… magenta. _He suddenly felt that the hair actually suited the boy. _So…he must be Tohma's artist. No wonder he seemed familiar. I've probably seen him on billboards all over the city. _

Yuki Eiri spent the next half an hour just watching the boy. And a while after that his eyelids became heavy and some incoherent thoughts began to cross his mind. _He's here now… Shuichi's here… So I can sleep…_

And for the first time in so many days, Yuki Eiri slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeay! It's my bday 2day and I don't really have anything to do for about an hour or more right now… So I might as well write this next chappie… While I wrote this I wondered… If a person passed out from getting hit on the head, could this person dream? And what colour are Yuki's eyes anyway? Hehehehhee

* * *

_Shindou Shuichi had stood there watching the car make a turn at the corner. Softly he murmured again and again that he was sorry, and that he didn't mean to do what he did. Then he cried out loud for the whole world to hear, "I'M SORRY! COME BACK PLEASE!"_

_And somebody tapped him on his shoulder. Shuichi spun around and came face to face with the person he had been calling out for. "You… how did you…?"_

"_Yes me. Well, technically this is a dream, so anything could actually happen," said the fine-looking blonde. "You like me don't you?" he then asked in his silk like voice. _

_Shuichi smiled sheepishly while he stared down at his feet. Yup, he vaguely knew that this was all a dream, but he still felt shy to actually look into the stranger's eyes. Then he felt his chin being lifted up and the stranger slowly bended down to kiss him. _

_Mmmmpph…… the kiss did not last too long, but it was delicious. When they both had pulled away, Shuichi realised that the man in front of him was no longer the man he had kissed. Instead of a yellow haired man, a person with dark hair now stood there. _

"_You really like me, don't you?" the new person asked mockingly._

_Shuichi was stunned. "No… no… get away from me you bastard!" He unsteadily took some steps backward. As he did this, the man also took the same amount of footsteps forward, making the space between them constantly the same._

"_No… please stay away from me," Shuichi begged. "Please…" _

_When the man suddenly made a grab for him, Shuichi screamed, "Tachiiiiii!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nhh…nhhh…NHH!" Shindou Shuichi woke up with a start. He was breathing hard as if he had just finished 50 kilometres of running. And he was sweating pretty badly too; part of his blue shirt was now one shade darker because of the salty moisture. Still puffing, Shuichi became aware of the unfamiliar surrounding he was in. Alarmed, he looked up and the first thing he saw was… the man he had wanted to see since that… night.

_Oh god! Am I still dreaming? _Shuichi pinched his right cheek. And he yelped.

The fair-haired man stirred a little. Shuichi's heart stopped. But the man who was sleeping with his arms folded did not make anymore moves after that. _Where am I? And what is HE doing here? _Slowly as to not make any sound, Shuichi got on his feet. _What happened…? The last thing I remember was… hearing K laugh... Shit. _He let his eyes roam around the room for a while. From the windows he could see that it was already dark outside.

He wanted to creep towards the one door he could see, but when he saw the blonde's sleeping face, his steps halted. _What a beautiful guy... _The man slept with his head tilted to his left, making his bangs softly covering a part of his right side, smooth like porcelain face. _I've been wanting to see him again… So what do I do now? _The magenta haired boy stood there contemplating whether he should wake the guy up or just leave. _Who is he anyway?_

When he started taking careful footsteps, the blonde instantly opened up his eyes and asked, "Where are you going?"

Shuichi was startled. Turning around, he was met with a pair of honey coloured eyes and a face which showed no emotions. "I, I… I just wanted to… I was about to…" he stuttered. The man's neutral expression did not change. Shuichi started to feel annoyed, and making his feelings known by the look on his face he said, "I was about to LEAVE if you must know, Mr… Mr… who are you anyway? What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? Where IS this place?"

Yuki Eiri did not reply straight. Taking his time to select a suitable answer, he then settled with, "Tohma sent you to me."

_Tohma? _"Seguchi-san?" Shuichi was confused.

"Yes, Seguchi Tohma."

Shuichi waited a while for the other man to continue speaking, but he then realised that the man was not planning to say anything else. "Uh… and you are?"

"I'm your psychologist."

_PSYCHOLOGIST? _"I don't need YOU! I'M NOT A PSYCHO!"

"That's what they all say…"

Shuichi could not believe what he was hearing. _Seguchi-san thinks I need a SHRINK? _And worst of all, he had not been sleeping well for nights thinking about THIS man? _This INSENSITIVE man? _Suppressing his building anger, the vocalist calmly said, "I'm leaving."

"Of course you are. I'm leaving too. It's a little late to start our session now," the man said while rising from his rolling chair. "We'll begin tomorrow," he added. He then walked towards his worktable and started packing things into his briefcase.

"There's no way in hell I'm seeing a mental doctor!" Shuichi yelled, and with that he started for the red oak door before opening it and slamming it shut after exiting.

After considering briefly whether he should do anything, Yuki Eiri in the end left his office without taking his black Aigner briefcase. He also left without switching off the lights or locking his office door. The always serious psychologist jogged down the stairs instead of taking the elevator that day. _Curses if anyone sees me!_

* * *

Okay! Sorry it's really short… but I'm going out to celebrate with some friends now. Promise it'll be longer next time. Sorry again! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Phew… it's 6.00 a.m. in the morning… I wonder if I could get up later. And I'm going out with my grandmother tomorrow… I mean today! Oh god… I better go sleep… Sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes… I've checked this chapter once but I'm like half awake… I'll recheck them when I have time….

"What a jerk!" Shindou Shuichi grumbled to himself as he boarded the elevator. Then he paused for a while to think which floor he should get off on. After pressing the 'G' button on the panel, he relaxed his body against the elevator wall. Bending his neck to the back and pushing his body forward a little, Shuichi stared at the mirror situated on the ceiling of the lift. "That's what they ALL say," he mimicked what the psychologist had said with an exaggerated expression; and chuckled a little afterwards at his own face.

His eyes went to the LCD display above the elevator doors when he heard a 'ding' sound. It indicated that the lift had stopped on the ground floor. The doors opened and Shuichi stepped off the lift onto the faintly lit lobby. _God… what time is it now? _

As he checked his watch, Shuichi heard someone speak. "Seeing a shrink does not make you a lunatic…"

Startled, Shuichi searched for the source of the voice and found it standing near what seemed to be an enquiry desk. Not wanting to show that he was surprised, Shuichi asked casually, "Where did _you_ come from?"

"From the third floor, of course. You were with me, remember?" the person replied; his face still expressionless. In his mind Yuki was actually feeling a little proud that he had kept his voice and appearance 'cool' while covering the fact that his body was still struggling to repay the oxygen debt from the jog down the emergency staircase.

Shuichi was exasperated. "Of course I know THAT! But how did you get down here so… Urgh! You know what? Forget about it!" He walked briskly pass the blond haired man; his steps echoing in the empty lobby. The psychologist's hand rapidly shot out to grab his left arm. "Lemme go!" Shuichi angrily said as he glared at the man who had seized one of his upper limbs firmly but without hurting it.

Yuki was kind of having fun provoking this younger man. It amused him so much to see look after look replacing each other on the boy's face. "Not going to," he answered; this time Yuki had a smirk on his face.

The singer stopped in his effort to break free and accidentally voiced out his thought, "So you _do_ have emotions!"

Taken aback, Yuki released the teenager's arm and within seconds the smirk was gone. Then he said quietly, "Of course I do."

Shuichi was also shocked at himself for actually saying what he said. He quickly changed the topic, "Well… uh… I'm still not gonna see you for your stupid sessions. There's no reason for me to do so!"

"Fine. You don't have to," Yuki responded.

_Hurm… that was easy. _"Cool… so… uh… I guess I can leave-"

"We'll go out for dinner," the psychologist cut short Shuichi's sentence; it was more of a direct statement than a suggestion.

"You mean like… now?"

"No... when the world ends," Yuki replied sarcastically.

Shuichi pouted and kept quiet for a moment. He peered at the man in front of him with curiosity and finally spoke, "Is this some kind of trick to get me to talk? It's not easy to get things out of me, ya' know."

"Of course not. Just dinner. No tricking or forcing whatsoever."

Thinking for a while, the shorter man then said yes.

"Good. I'll go up to take some things. You can wait here if you want."

Staring around the empty and scary entrance hall, Shuichi decided to follow the other man.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The psychologist took the lead as they walked in silence towards the still lighted office. Entering the room, he then heard Shuichi mumble something from behind of him. "What did you say?" he turned his neck a little and asked.

"No, nothing. I was just looking at... uh… the nameplate on your door… Yuki-san."

"Oh……" Yuki then walked towards the table and continued packing as well as piling up papers and files. He cursed a bit when one of his patient's records gave him a paper cut. "Damn files…"

Shuichi turned to look when he heard the curse, and what he saw made the small blood vessels on his face dilate.

Sucking his middle finger, Yuki stared straight into the boy's eyes and questioned innocently, "Why are you red in the face?"

Shuichi quickly looked away and immediately denied that he was blushing. Then he pretended to take a turn around the considerably huge and contemporary office. Shortly after Shuichi tried to start a small talk; he asked while staring out the windrow, "So… how are you acquainted with Seguchi-san?"

Without getting distracted from the task at hand, the older man replied, "He's my brother-in-law."

"Ehhh?" Connecting in his head the information he had just received with something else, Shuichi turned away from the window and continued to inquire, "You're Mika-san's brother then?"

"Yeah," Yuki replied shortly.

Trying to put a puzzle together to see the big picture, the lead singer of Bad Luck mumbled things to himself under his breath. And then he talked again, "But if you're Mika-san's brother, then you must be Tatsuha-san's brother too, right?"

At this Yuki looked up and shot the boy a 'duh' look. "What's your point?"

Unsure of what to say, Shuichi slowly revealed what was baffling him. "Your name… it's Yuki Eiri. I mean, if I'm not mistaken, Tatsuha's family name is Uesugi. Uh… well… you're his brother right? Shouldn't you like-"

"I get what you mean. There's a reason for that, and I'm not planning to tell you," Yuki snapped.

Stunned by the man's answer, Shuichi fell silent. He pretended not to feel hurt and moved his gaze towards the painting on the wall. "Nice paint-"

"…………not now."

Shuichi turned his head to look at the handsome blond man again. "Huh?"

"I said, at least not _now_…" Yuki repeated uncomfortably. "It's a long story…"

Happy with the man's effort to try to make things better, Shindou Shuichi beamed. "Okay!"

As he went back to packing, Yuki thought about the smile he had just seen. It was the first positive expression he had received from the boy since they had met. _The pout from before had been cute too…… Lord! Get these thoughts out of my head! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, where do you want to eat?" Yuki asked while he drove out of the parking lot.

"Uh… I don't know. Who's paying?" Shuichi replied with a question. He was now wearing an overlong long sleeved white shirt and a pair of grey slacks which was too baggy for him. They all belonged to the shrink. The man had commented on how barely dressed the singer was and Shuichi defended himself by saying that his manager had kidnapped him out of bed.

"Why? Are you broke?" Yuki teased the boy; his eyes kept on the road.

"Well, no… but I don't have any cash with me. You know the story… K-san abducted me. I didn't have time to take anything."

The face of the foreigner who had fired a gunshot to his client came into his mind. "I'll pay… I invited you to dine with me after all."

And with that they were silent again all the way to their destination.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuki parked his Cadillac in front of a row of shops and they walked towards a small Italian café at the corner. There were not many people in the open air eatery when they got there and Yuki chose a table for two which was furthest from the rest of the customers. Shuichi carefully avoided from letting his face being seen by anyone. He prayed hard that the person who would take his order was not some crazy fan girl.

Shortly after, an elderly waiter came along and handed to both of them the menus. He went away and when he saw that they were ready, he came back again to jot down their orders. When he was gone, Yuki and Shuichi continued to sit in silence while staring everywhere but at each other.

It was the same when their food had arrived. They both concentrated on their meals and occasionally took sips from their drink. After quite some time, Shuichi began to feel that the quietness was too awkward and unbearable. "I, I still can't believe that they would send me to a shrink… I mean… no offence to you, but I really don't think I need any sort of help."

"Really?" Yuki sounded uninterested.

Shuichi continued babbling, "Yeah… there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. Don't see what the problem is. I'm in no trouble at all. They're worrying over nothing. I get to work on time too…" and Shuichi realized why everyone was concerned about him. He had been punctual for the past few days; in fact he had started to arrive the earliest at the studio!

Not hearing the magenta haired teenager's voice anymore, Yuki looked up from his lasagna. "Was it something to do with the state you were in the other day?"

Poking at his meatballs, Shuichi replied absentmindedly, "Yeah…" And realizing that Yuki had just made him admit that he _indeed_ was having a problem, Shuichi exclaimed, "Hey!"

Yuki ignored the boy and continued eating. Just as the singer was about to dig into his food again, Yuki asked, "Something to do with Tachi?"

Shocked at the sound of the name, Shuichi questioned back, "How did you-" And he stopped halfway. "Hey!" he exclaimed once more. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Doing that psychology thingy!"

"I'm not doing anything…" Yuki said nonchalantly. "I was just curious… I heard you cry out that name in your sleep just now…"

Shuichi was baffled. "You mean you were awake?"

"The whole time…"

"Why the hell did you pretend you were sleeping then?" Shuichi asked furiously.

"For fun…"

"WHAT?"

Yuki smirked for the second time that night. "I woke up when I heard you muttering something in your sleep. You were sweating a little and you had a… kinda sad face on you. After a while you smiled. Yup, you were smiling. And all of a sudden you started tossing and turning, making you sweat even worst. It was like you had walked out of a shower, full-clothed. And then… you cried 'Tachi'…"

Shuichi did not know what to say.

"It was really amazing… you, I mean… From sad to happy to… uh… I don't know… scared, perhaps? What made you smile in your dream anyway?"

The teenager thought about the question and started blushing. _He's gonna think I'm nuts or desperate or… or anything bad if I told him that I had actually dreamt about HIM. _"Nothing… nothing that concerns you," he answered.

And they both left it at that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do you need a ride?" Yuki Eiri asked the shorter man as they walked out of the cafe after paying the bill.

"No… thank you," Shuichi declined. Without thinking he went on, "I'm not going home."

Yuki looked at his companion without stopping in his steps. "Why? Where are you going?"

_Me and my stupid mouth! _"….. I don't really know… I just don't want to go home…"

Knowing that the boy would not elaborate more on why, Yuki offered, "You can come over to my place if you want." _Oh shit! Why in Heaven's name did I do that?_

"Really?"

_Oh great. Too late to pull back my words now. _"Yeah sure… why not…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Upon arriving, Shindou Shuichi was already half asleep. So Yuki went straight into his room and brought out some blankets and a pair of silk pajamas (which made Shuichi look as if he was drowning in them) for his guest. "I only have one bed in the house… So you'll have to sleep on the couch."

Shuichi agreed and went straight to lie down. Within minutes he was snoring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At 3.00 o'clock in the morning, Yuki Eiri was still wide awake on his bed; and he knew why. Agitated, the psychologist walked out of his room to 'check' on his guest. The blanket Shuichi had used earlier was on the floor while the other one was still neatly folded on the coffee table. Shaking his head slightly, he picked up the thrown blanket. Then he cautiously covered the slightly shivering boy with it.

When he was about to stand up and leave, he heard the boy murmur softly, "Tachi…"

Yuki stayed in his squatting position. Not understanding why, he felt a sudden pang of jealousy. _What's wrong with me?_ _Why the hell am I feeling like this? Fuck! Stop being gay, Eiri! _And suddenly he realized that he was even _more_ upset because the sleeping boy had called for another person.

Then as he was going to stand up again, he heard Shuichi repeating the name. "Tachi……….." Yuki froze. A few seconds later the magenta haired boy murmured some more, only this time it was much softer. "…..I hate you……."

Yuki stood up with a small smile on his lips. Feeling contented, he went back to bed and fell into slumber without difficulty.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki sucking his middle finger was not supposed to be in chapter 4... Just thought of adding it for fun when I revised the chapter... But thanks for your, uh, nice comment on it, Candyze!

This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Jimmy. It suddenly appeared on my doorstep out of the blue when I was 16. Well… kinda out of the blue. When I was younger (very much younger), I prayed that when I turn 16 a black cat would come to me and turn me into Sailor Moon or some sort of pretty soldier. Of course I forgot all about the silly wish until a black cat DID turn up. A beautiful and weird cat, it has the funniest way of sleeping and is a VERY picky cat. So, Jimmy, this is for you! MeOw! And Happy V-Day, minna!

* * *

Lick. 

"Mmmm…"

Lick lick.

"Mmmm-mmmm…"

Kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Smile.

Bite.

"Nhhhh! Wha-" Yuki Eiri's golden eyes shot open as he returned to the living world with a pinkish, startled face. Something soft was near his face on his royal blue covered bed, snuggling closer and closer.

"MeOwww!" purred a black cat directly into his left ear.

A small shiver ran up Yuki's spine. Still tired, he grumbled, "Nhh, Ki! Stop doing that!"

"MeOw?"

"Doing THAT!" he answered the cat with another shiver.

Somehow understanding his master's command, the cat jumped off the bed with style and started licking its paw. Grateful for the cat's consideration, Yuki lazily plopped his head down on the soft pillow and shut his eyes.

"Meow."

"…nhh… let me sleep Ki…." Yuki nestled closer into the hundred percent feather pillow.

"MeoWW!"

"…go away…" Yuki pulled the comforter over his head.

"Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow……"

"GO AWAY KITAZAWA!" Yuki shouted while getting into a sitting position angrily.

At that point someone knocked gently on his bedroom door. Veins started to pop on the psychologist's forehead. _WHO THE HELL? _"I KNOW IT'S YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TOHMA!"

Nothing was heard for a while. Then a tiny voice came, "Urm, Yuki-san? It, it's me. Shuichi."

All the events of the day before came rushing into his mind. _Oh God. _"The door's unlock," the blonde replied, trying his best to make his breathing calm down. Then he let his upper body drop onto the bed.

Shindou Shuichi took that as a permission to enter and slowly pushed open the door which was already slightly ajar. He gasped. The room struck him as such a simple but elegant place; two sides of the walls were painted in dark grey while another in pearly white. The forth corner of the room was in fact a huge window overlooking the city. Plenty of sunshine was starting to come through. The view of Tokyo awakening caught the vocalist's breath.

Yuki was sprawled on the bed, staring at the ceiling, a little exhausted from the morning yell. _Great, it's morning, it's a working day, and I'm already tired._ Then he turned and lay on his side to look at his company, his right cheek propped on his right palm. "Yes?" Yuki enquired from the queen-sized bed.

Remembering his purpose of calling on the owner of the residence, Shindou Shuichi turned away from the beautiful view and quickly began to speak, "I, I… well, I…"

Yuki just stared at the nervous boy.

Not getting any encouragement from the man, Shuichi's shoulders drooped and he started to scuff his feet. "Ne, nevermind. I… well, I just wanted to say thank you. I'm going to leave for work now, and I, I might not see you again…"

Yuki's left eyebrow moved up unhurriedly. "You're losing me."

Shuichi looked up from the marble floor and to the sleepy, _adorable_ looking man. "Well, I told you yesterday. I am not going for your… your therapy."

"Yeah…," Yuki replied softly, his fingers unconsciously playing and pulling at his yellow bangs. "So?"

"…uh…so?" Shuichi seemed confused.

"Yeah, so. So what?

"……? So what _what_?"

Yuki sighed. "So what if I'm not gonna be your shrink? Are we like gonna die that we won't be seeing each other anymore?"

The lead vocalist of Bad Luck did not know what to say to that; he did not even know what to think. _Did he mean that… that he wants to see me again? As in, maybe, 'see' see me again? _"Do you want to see me again?" Shuichi blurted out.

As usual, the calm and composed Yuki Eiri took his time to think and consider all sorts of things before arranging a decent answer. "Of cour-" Suddenly a forgotten black cat meowed pitifully. The blonde's head turned to look at it. _Kitazawa..._

"Aweeee! You have a cat! Here kitty kitty!" Shuichi hunkered down and started making cat noises. The cat sauntered at its leisure on his four paws towards Shuichi and the boy extended his right hand to the feline. Purring, the cat rubbed its head on Shuichi's thighs. Scratching the back of the cat's ears, Shuichi turned to look at Yuki.

As Shuichi was about to ask something, Yuki cut in first. "I don't want to see you again."

Unsure of what he heard, Shuichi's hand stopped in action. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, I don't ever want to see you again," Yuki answered coldly. His eyes were so dark that for a moment the singer felt scared.

But _only_ for a moment. Brushing his hands on his pants, or actually, _Yuki's pants_, the magenta haired boy got up and responded, just as coldly if not more, "Like I want to anyway." Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

Not long after, Yuki Eiri heard the front door of his exclusive apartment shut with a slam. For quite some time he just stared blankly into nothing before burying himself deep into his pillow. He did not cry; but he sure felt like hell.

And he ignored the meowing of the hungry cat until it actually got fed up and also left the room. The black cat walked into the kitchen, and sniffing something it jumped onto the small dining table. It then ate the breakfast that a certain magenta haired youth had prepared for a certain psychologist.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've not been updating… been really busy these days… I'll keep updating if there are still people reading :p

* * *

The traffic lights changed to red when Yuki Eiri's Cadillac had approached the junction; and for that a vein had popped on his forehead. Then when the lights turned green (_at last!_), a middle aged woman had crossed right in front of his vehicle, dragging her little kid along. Another vein popped. Yuki was tempted to just run over them, but of course he did not. Instead he cursed loudly in his car.

It had started out as a horrible morning, and it seemed as if it was going to stay horrible through out the whole day. First, his cat, no, _the _proud, black cat sharing his apartment (Yuki denies that Ki belonged to him… and the fact that he does feed it) just would not stop bugging him. Then, after being a jerk to a certain pretty boy, he had lost all strength to get out of bed to face the day. After hours of lying in bed wide awake, Yuki finally convinced himself that he was not going to bother with what he had done to Shindou Shuichi. _After that, _the psychologist had discovered the mess in his kitchen, with a satiated black cat curling up on one of the dining chairs- and suddenly he felt like shit again.

Pissed off, Yuki had got into his car and started driving through the bustling city. He felt pissed off at everything, especially with himself. He was angry with how he had treated the young magenta haired man (_Great… I won't hear the end of this from Tohma_); but he was also mad that he was actually going to apologize to the boy!_ Why the hell do I care so much anyway?_ Suddenly, the left pocket of his beige slacks started to vibrate. Smoothly he slipped one hand to pull out his shiny black handphone and flipped open the gadget. "What?"

"Uh, hello. Eiri-san?" came a timid voice.

Yuki heaved a sigh, then answered, "Yes, Ayaka?"

"Uh…" Usami Ayaka paused for a while to select the right question to ask. "Uh, where are you?"

Flatly, the blonde answered, "I'm in my car…"

"Oh good!" exclaimed the secretary of Yuki's partnership with an old college mate. Although it was a small firm, it sure attracted a lot of clients- especially when these ladies heard how beautiful and attractive one of the therapist was. "You're coming right now? Your patients are getting, well, impatient."

As cool as a cucumber, the psychologist informed the lady at the other end of the line that he was not coming in for work that day. "Tell them I have an emergency."

The secretary was speechless. Yuki Eiri had never been absent for work! Suddenly feeling worried, Ayaka anxiously asked, "Is everything alright? Are you ill?"

Another sigh escaped Yuki's lips. "No, there's nothing to worry about. Look, I'm driving. I've got to hang up." And that was precisely what he did.

Placing the mobile phone on the leather passenger sit, Yuki Eiri got his two hands on the steering wheel and stepped on the accelerator, swiftly cutting in and out of the busy lanes of daytime Tokyo.

* * *

"That is CRAP, Shuichi! What the hell are you singing?" the manager of Bad Luck barked. After pulling out a pistol, he was then about to pull the trigger when a man dressed in a grey office suit stepped in between the wild manager and the vocalist.

"Calm down, K-san!" Sakano cried out while fluttering both his hands frantically. "Why don't we take a break? He might sing better after that…" At this the producer turned his head to look at the lead singer of the band. "Right, Shindou-san?"

Shindou Shuichi was not even looking at any one of them. Sitting down on a stool, his gaze was fixed on the microphone that he was holding loosely.

K was really going to open fire when the best friend of the unresponsive boy joined Sakano to pacify the American. The guitar hanging from Nakano Hiroshi's shoulder swung with the movements of his hands. "I'm _sure _a short break will do him some good!" the guitarist tried to convince the blonde.

Shuichi was still oblivious to his surrounding. His legs were now dangling slowly. K was getting really annoyed.

Then a voice was heard from the youth sitting at the corner of the studio. "I need a break too…" stated the young and talented keyboardist of Bad Luck. K glanced at Fujisaki Suguru and finally lowered his pistol. Sakano wiped at the sweat on his forehead and Hiro grinned. Suguru had a neutral look on his face. Then all eyes turned to the singer. The boy was still unconscious of the 'danger' he had been in. But suddenly out of the blue, Shindou Shuichi got up from his stool and announced, "I need the loo."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Shindou Shuichi let go of the breath he had been holding. _Shit! K was really gonna shoot a bullet through my head! _He then took slow steps through N-G Production's office building, not going anywhere in particular. Casting his eyes low on the path he was taking, Shuichi bumped into something, or rather, someone. Looking up his eyes went wide. "…Tachi…" he whispered.

Two other members of ASK were standing behind the lead singer of their band. "Hey there… Shuichi. Oh no, mustn't call you that anymore… Shindou-san. How are you?" Aizawa Tachi greeted his fellow 'colleague' in the singing field.

Shuichi's violet eyes turned cold. Ignoring the three men, he tried to walk past the group. But then Tachi's hand shot out to the side, placing his palm flat on the wall and blocking Shuichi's route. Without looking at the face belonging to the owner of those hands, the lead singer of Bad Luck murmured in a low voice, "Let. Me. Pass."

The dark haired singer laughed. "Ooo, grouchy aren't you?" Tachi provoked while his right hand went up to touch and stroke the smaller man's cheek.

Instantaneously Shuichi backed away and shouted, "Don't TOUCH ME!"

"Why?" Tachi asked, pretending to feel hurt. He took some steps forward. Ken-chan and Ma-kun stood quietly at the back.

"You, you stay away from me!" Shuichi warned, although his words came out unsteadily.

Tachi smiled. "Or what? You'll scream? Like the other day? You liked it didn't you?" he said in a mocking tone. Standing so close to Shuichi, the taller man raised his hand again to caress the boy's face. Ken-chan and Ma-kun were hesitating in stopping their leader.

"Hey…" a soft, dangerous voice joined the conversation. _Yu, Yuki?_ Shuichi spun around- to find his band mate and also best buddy walking steadily towards the small gathering. "What do you think you're doing?" Hiro's voice was different from the voice before.

The small hope in Shuichi vanished. _It must have been my imagination…but… it was really his voice…_The youth quickly banished the thoughts and focused on what was happening.

"This is none of your business! Go away, son of a bitch!" ASK's vocalist said angrily.

Hiro was on the verge of punching the man with the funny droopy eyes when yet _another_ person joined in their little 'chat'.

"What's all the commotion about?" Seguchi Tohma asked. Everyone turned to face the newcomer. Tohma's eyes wandered from one person to the other; Tachi took a careful step away from Shuichi and Hiro, while his other band mates remained at their place, a guilty look on both of their faces.

"I, well, I mean _we_ were just…" Tachi attempted to explain when he was cut short by the president of their record company.

"Ah, there you are, Eiri-san," Tohma said happily; he was looking past everyone else there. "I knew you were somewhere around in the building. I saw your car in the parking lot."

Heart beating faster than usual, Shuichi Shindou turned around to follow Tohma's gaze; he saw no one. It was quiet for a while, before a blonde man in light green button-up shirt and beige slacks stepped out from the corridor connected to the hallway the six people were standing in.

Yuki Eiri did not say a word and did not show any emotion, even though he was a little baffled at how his brother-in-law had realized he was standing there, concealed from view. Then he looked at the living reason as to why he was at that place in the beginning.

The blonde and the magenta haired youth caught each other's gaze for a while, before both looked away when Tohma spoke yet again. Clapping his hands twice to gain attention, Tohma said, "Well then. Let's go back to doing something productive, shall we?" Although his lips were curled upwards, Bad Luck and ASK knew that those words were meant to be threatening.

"Of, of course, Seguchi-san," Tachi stammered and quickly walked off; Ken-chan and Ma-kun followed closely behind.

Hiro draped his hand around Shuichi's shoulder and led the singer in the opposite direction after they had nodded to their big boss. Yuki who was leaning against the wall watched their actions.

Turning to the psychologist, Tohma said, "Shall we?"

Not saying anything, Yuki took unhurried steps toward the president of N-G Pro. Passing by the two younger men, the blonde whispered, "I'm sorry…"

It happened so fast that Shuichi wondered whether he had really heard what he thought he did; but he did not dare to look around. When he at long last gathered enough courage to stop in his steps and turn around, Yuki and Tohma were almost disappearing around the corner. The boy felt disappointed; he had hoped that he would catch the blonde looking at him, he had hoped for something, _anything _to happen.

Just as Shuichi turned and continued in his steps, Yuki gave into his compulsion to take a quick look in the direction of his 'patient'. He only got a view of the man's back.

* * *

Boarding an elevator, Yuki leaned onto the wall and took out a cigarette from the soft box in his pocket. Cigarette dangling from his lips, the blonde also fished out his Zippo. Then he caught Tohma looking at him with a meaningful smile; Yuki looked up above the panel and saw a 'No Smoking' sign. Quietly, he took his time and kept the cigarette back.

"So… that was Tachi?" Yuki asked simply. The two brother-in-laws were staring at the elevator doors.

"Yes. Aizawa Tachi."

"He has something to do with Shindou-san? Rivalry? The man's in a band too right…"

"Perhaps…"

**Silence.**

"That other boy – Hiro- they're going out together?"

The president of N-G Productions understood that 'they' was referring to Shuichi and Hiro. A chuckle was heard from Tohma. "Nakano-san's not gay. At least I don't think so."

Yuki realized that the boyish looking older man had stated only Hiro not being gay. "So Shindou-san is?"

"…maybe…"

**Silence.**

"Well, as far as I know, it's that guy with the weird eyes who's causing… the problems…" the psychologist began again.

"I know…" Tohma replied.

**Silence.** The two people were still staring ahead.

"So what's the point in sending him to me, if you already know what's bothering the boy?"

Tohma turned to give his popular, cheerful smile. "Saa…"

_Ding_, the elevator stopped on the highest floor. As Tohma stepped out of the lift first, he revealed something to the blonde. "Shindou-san… was going out with Aizawa-san…"


	7. Chapter 7

Meow… I just realized that Tohma is the president of N-G RECORDS … not N-G Productions… oh well…

* * *

The ladies walking out of N-G Records- young and old- were all surveying the lanky, model-like blonde leaning against his impressive car. Of course Yuki Eiri was fully aware of those stares; he was definitely used to all the interests in his unusual hair colour and beautiful face (Yuki _knows_ his good looking alright). Currently, this blonde was puffing out ring-shaped smokes from his mouth- that was his sixth cigarette; he had to keep smoking to keep himself composed. 

A lot of things were going through his mind; Yuki was not sure whether Shuichi had heard his apology, he was not sure whether Shuichi would even forgive and forget his actions that morning, he kept thinking about what Seguchi Tohma had told him not long ago, and most of all, he did not understand why he concerned himself so much with the brat's life and feelings. The president of N-G Records had not commented anything else on the matter of Shuichi dating Tachi, and Yuki was not the kind of individual to squeeze things out from another human being. Well, he _would_ try to slowly coax his patients in to telling him the important things (important to them at least; to Yuki, the problems of his clients were really insignificant), but with people like Tohma, he just would not bother at all.

Suddenly, Yuki sensed the presence of the young man he was waiting for. He looked up and through his dark shades, his eyes followed a small built person walking out of the modern building. Even with the brown wig, a baseball cap and yellow sunglasses, that person was unmistakably to Yuki the boy he had been thinking about a lot lately.

"Hey…" Yuki called out softly.

Shindou Shuichi stopped in his steps and did not take long to find the source of the voice. He stared at the blonde. Contemplating for a while whether he should ignore the said person, he then decided to walk over to Yuki. "Hey to you too…" Shuichi said when he was just a few feet away.

And they stood there in silence. Fate, or perhaps some other strange divine power- had gave them, maybe rather had given _Yuki,_ a chance to see the intriguing boy again after the first time they had met. Who would have thought that Tohma would send Shuichi to see him? _And what did I do? _Yuki Eiri had totally blown it by being a total asshole. He was not going to repeat that. Chances would not come twice. _Again… what is wrong with me… why do I care?_

"If that's all you want to say, then I'm out of here…" Shuichi stated dryly; Yuki did not reply. _Fine. _As the singer turned to leave, the blonde finally spoke.

"I… came to see you…"

Coming back face to face with Yuki, Shuichi bluntly asked. "Why?"

"… to apologize…"

"Apology accepted," was the curt reply.

Both of them felt a little awkward after that, especially Yuki. Lack of anything else to say, the blonde asked, "Want a lift home? Dinner first maybe?"

Pausing for a while, Shuichi then answered, "Nah… I'll be riding with Hiro. He's the guy with the long hair just now."

"… yeah, I know… I… realized that you didn't need help when I saw him…" Yuki did not expect his offer to be declined, but what could he do?

_So it WAS him back there, _Shuichi thought.

After a while,Yuki figured out that the best thing now was to save his self from further embarrassment; he has quite a huge ego after all, and so he would not want to stay around and chat after been turned down. "Well… goodbye then… I should be off too…"

Numbly, Shuichi nodded his head a little. "Okay…" _Do something you dumb-dumb, say something other than that! _Hand on the driver's door handle, Yuki then heard the purple-red haired boy add, "Can I take up your offer on another day?"

With the tiniest smile anybody in this world could manage, Yuki turned around and answered, "Of course." Shuichi detected the smile, and so he gave one of his own back.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait!" Nakano Hiroshi said while he jogged towards his best friend. "I couldn't find my keys." Slowing down his steps, Hiro noticed the atmosphere around Shuichi. The vocalist was not exactly smiling, but his violet eyes definitely were! "Oookay… what just happened?"

Looking at his buddy, Shuichi replied innocently, "What?"

Pushing up his left eyebrow, Hiro continued, "Well… it feels different. I would know if you're in a good mood…" The guitarist was pleasantly surprised; he thought that he would have to work hard to get his best friend out of the slump the artist was in (especially after the encounter with a damn bastard he knew).

"I dunno… just felt a little lighter," Shuichi said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Right, okay. Let's go. We'll pick up some pizzas on the way." After passing a helmet to Shuichi, the two best friends since high school then rode off on Hiro's motorcycle.

Up in a room located on the fifth floor of N-G Record's building, ASK's lead vocalist, Aizawa Tachi was gritting his teeth. He had seen the huge smile after the Cadillac had left. _Who was that foreigner-looking bastard to HIS Shuichi? _

* * *

Hurm… can anyone actually guess where this story is going anymore? To those who did not understand who Tachi was referring to as the foreigner-looking dude, it's Yuki… 


	8. Chapter 8

I've decided to take my laptop with me… and I've also decided that I'll type out what I can… Thank god the resort offers wireless network here…

Anyway… I do have the ideas for this fic and I just have to put them into words… I guess I'm kinda afraid that I won't have the mood to write anything if my results turned out bad on Monday… Heh…

One more thing…**Keele Cray**... please continue reading this fic and review okay? I hope I won't disappoint you or any other reader :)

* * *

Exactly one week had passed since his last encounter with Yuki Eiri… _and _Aizawa Tachi. Things had been progressing rather great for Shindou Shuichi. Everybody realized the change in the boy in his late teens- Shuichi was acting like his usual self again. He wakes up late, he rushes to work, he is always aware if K's gun is pointing in his direction, and most importantly, he sings like the superstar he is. Despite all that, Shuichi wondered every single day when he would meet the psychologist again. Yet once in a while, the magenta haired boy would think about the lead singer of ASK wistfully.

"Okay, that's a wrap! Good job everybody!" the manager of Bad Luck announced gaily. "Let's celebrate!"

Sakano had tears in his eyes (he thought they would never make it due to what has been going on with the lead singer of the band lately). Hiro and Shuichi were dancing around joyfully while at the same time dragging in a half-protesting Suguru. Regardless of how silly they looked, the normally adult-like (but who was really only 16 years old) Fujisaki Suguru was too relieved that he almost instantly gave up any objections. The three members linked their hands to make a circle and boogied around the studio, cheering.

Somebody knocked on the door, but only K and Sakano heard; Bad Luck was too occupied to notice. But once the person opened the door and entered, Shuichi (like a radar) immediately stopped in his actions and squealed, "Sakuma-san!"

A nearly exact replica of the purple-red haired singer stood in the doorway.

Shindou Shuichi and the legendary vocalist, Sakuma Ryuichi, bounced toward each other and started talking. The rest just stood at their places while they watched the two big names in the singing industry exchanged some words at nearly impossible high-speed.

For our (us readers) benefit, this is the slowed version of their conversation:

**Shu : Sakuma-san! What are you doing here? I thought you'd only be back next week! When did you arrive? Who fetched you from Narita?**

**Ryu : ShUiChi! Waaaa, long time no see! -glomped Shuichi- Didn't really have much to do in America anyway, so I decided to surprise everyone! I'm here with Tatsuha-kun! Tohma's too busy to fetch me -sad face-. But it's okay! I'm so happy to see you! Kumagoro's happy too! -took out his stuffed bunny and shoved it to Shuichi- Kumagoro, say hello!**

**Shu : -received Kumagoro from Ryuichi- Hullo there Kumagoro! Waiii! Ooh, you came here with Tatsuha-san? Where is he? I'd love to meet him!**

**Ryu : He should be here shortly! We ran into Yuki-san… oh, Yuki-san is Tat-chan's brother by the way!**

And the super fast conversation ended. Shuichi's heart missed out a beat. "Yuki-san's here?" he asked faintly.

"Yuppie! Eh? You know him? Goodie! We can all go out together then! Yay!" the greenish brown haired vocalist replied merrily. Then Ryuichi looked around and cried, "Heyya! I forgot to greet everyone else! Hello!" And he skipped away, leaving Shindou Shuichi with a weird expression on the youth's face.

_Okay… okay… calm down… this is what I've been waiting for… wait… what if he's here NOT to see me? _The only person who realized the small transformation from high-spirited Shuichi to thinking-really-hard Shuichi was Hiro. The long haired guitarist had his own thoughts and ideas on the quick mood changes of his buddy lately, but he decided to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Yay! He's here!" Sakuma Ryuichi suddenly announced. "Tat-chan, meet Shuichi! I sing with him lotsa times before!"

Looking around, Shindou Shuichi's heart did not skip a beat- it practically stopped. "Yu, Yuki-san? You, what happened to your HAIR?"

The whole room became silent. The person at the door stood there with a dumbfounded look. After a while, 'Yuki' replied with a grin, "Heh, that's funny. Nice to meet you, Shindou-san. I'm Uesugi Tatsuha."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'M TIRED OF BEING THE BAD GUY, TOHMA!" Aizawa Tachi slammed his fists on the large and classy office table made of wood.

The president of N-G Records faked a slightly perplexed face. "But you agreed to this, Aizawa-san; and as far as I'm concern, everything's been going smoothly as we… let me rephrase that, as _I_ had planned. Why the sudden withdrawal?"

The lead singer of ASK glared at Seguchi Tohma. "Look, I've realized that I'm not going to get what I want if I continue this. And I was stupid to not have realized it earlier. So I'm going to stop, _now_.

"Tsk tsk… You're already in the drama, Aizawa-san. I'm not going to let you quit just like that. No, definitely not now…" Tohma spoke indifferently. And when Tachi wanted to retort, the fair haired man had placed his forefinger over his lips, "Shhh… I'm not such a bad guy… I guess I could compromise a little."

Tachi looked at Tohma expectantly.

"Would you like me to… _remove _you from the play, Aizawa-san?"

Tachi's whole body stiffened. The younger man had noted the weight his boss had put on the word 'remove'. And he was not sure whether he wanted to take the chance in finding out the real meaning behind that word. Avoiding from answering Tohma's question, Tachi instead asked, "I still don't understand why you're doing this… What's the reason for you to go all out to help Shuichi?"

At this the blonde smiled. "You offend me, Aizawa-san. Why wouldn't I help Shindou-san?"

"And why _would_ you?" Tachi shot back with a question.

This time, Tohma was not as quick at responding as before. Looking straight into the vocalist's eyes, Tohma took nearly half a minute before saying, "Everything…… everything I do… is for the one I love most…"

In the hallway outside of the closed door, a blond man walked away from the president of N-G Records's 5-star rated office.

* * *

Back in the studio, Shuichi and Hiro stared hard at the still grinning man. Both of them were inspecting every single detail of the black haired guy without even blinking.

"Geez, the similarities are just too… too..." Nakano Hiroshi tried to find the right word to fit into his sentence. "… too similar," he finished lamely.

Suguru and Sakano were not too sure about what was happening so they had remained quiet. K merely smirked.

"Yeah…" Shuichi agreed with his best friend. "But then… I guess the hair and the eyes make the differences… _and the grin on your face. _Yuki-san would never have an expression like that…"

Tatsuha looked intently at the vocalist of Japan's currently hot band. "Hohoho… so you know my brother _that_ well?"

Shuichi fell silent. The question posted to him had sounded a little sarcastic; he wondered whether it was just his imagination or Tatsuha had really meant for it to sound that way. Whichever it was, what the man said had stung him a little. _But he's right…_Covering the hurt feeling, the singer then said, "Well, you definitely shocked me back there… hehehe…… are you sure Yuki-san and you are not twins?

"No… we're not…" was the answer, except the reply had _not_ come out from the mouth of Uesugi Tatsuha. "I thought you told me before that you knew my brother…"

* * *

"I don't understand you at all, but things better not get worst than this..."

Tohma tilted his head and smiled. "Of course not, Aizawa-san. But only if you follow what I say."

The former keyboardist of Nittle Grasper was a terrifying man. Tachi briefly wondered about the sanity of the currently smiling person sitting behind the table. He wondered about his own sanity too, for agreeing to cooperate with this man. "Fine... as long as everything will turn out the way I want." And with that, Tachi turned to leave.

"Oh, Aizawa-san?" Tohma called.

Tachi stopped and turned his head. "Yes?"

"You yelled at me a moment ago..."

The dark haired singer thought for a while. He knew he did raise his voice, okay, yelled, but... "Uh... Sorry, I..."

"No, no. It's fine, really," Tohma cut in. "Do you remember what you said?"

"Err..."

Again with a smile, the blonde said, "You called me by my first name."

Silent.

"Don't ever call me that again, Aizawa-san."


	9. Chapter 9

Heyya ppl! Oh God… It's been so long since I've updated… but I've been seriously busy… started college… and my exam results? Wheeee! I would say that I passed with flying colours… So well… uh… here's the continuation…

* * *

_How in hell did they convince me to come?_

The techno music was booming in the club and people were all mashed together like canned sardines. It was generally dark in there with some colourful neon lights rotating, illuminating the people on the dance floor. The crowd danced wildly and lots of couples were getting pretty steamy.

Yuki Eiri sat with Sakano and K at one corner of the club. The rest had left them sitting in the booth and joined in the madness. None of them spoke at all except for that one time when Sakano had exclaimed with a red face, "That, that, those two kids! What, what are they DOING?"

And K had answered, "Looks good, eh? Want me to show you how the pros do it?"

And Sakano's nose bled. "Uh, urm, no. No, thank you." A few seconds later, he excused himself to go to the washroom.

"So now it's only you and me, Yuki-san," K commented.

Yuki did not reply. He did not even glance at the American blonde. He just stared ahead without really looking at anything.

"I'm getting another." K tapped the side of his empty glass three times -making 'clink' noises- to indicate that what he meant was to get another drink.

Still staring ahead, Yuki replied with a simple, "'kay."

"Anything I can get for you?"

This time the psychologist turned to look at the manager of Bad Luck. "….. yeah….. you can get lost….."

K grinned. He knew that Yuki did not mean it; did not _really _mean it anyway. And Yuki knew that K knew that. Then Yuki continued, "Thanks… but no thanks…"

"Awrite, mister." And with that K walked away in the direction of the bar, pushing through the crowd and shooting some people while he was at it.

So now Yuki Eiri was alone. He returned to staring at nothing in particular. His eyes roamed around the place and stopped on a group of people on the dance floor. He was watching one person in that group particularly- the relevantly short guy who wore a pair of nerdy black-rimmed glasses and a silly jester's hat. Some of the said person's magenta hair peeked underneath the hat.

Yuki's mind travelled back to what he had heard that afternoon. It would never have occurred to him that Tohma might actually have anything to do with Shindou Shuichi's…. problems. And now… his brother-in-law was actually the guy pulling all the strings? _What more are you gonna do, Seguchi Tohma? _Then his mind drifted to a memory not long ago…..

……and his head started to hurt.

"You okay?" a gentle voice asked.

The blonde looked up. "Ryu," he stated shortly.

Sakuma Ryuichi slid into the booth across to the psychologist. He wore a similar pair of spectacles to the one Shuichi had on, but instead of a goofy hat, Ryuichi was wearing a cap. "You okay?" he asked again.

"… yeah…" Yuki turned his body so that his face was then facing the famous singer-turned-actor. "Didn't realize you were standing there," he said while rubbing his temples slowly with his eyes closed.

The dark green haired man smiled. "Wanna talk?" Ryuichi asked after he took a sip from his glass of daiquiri.

Yuki opened his right eye. "What about?"

"Anything you want," Ryuichi replied. "Or we can just sit…."

The blonde made a soft noise suggesting that he did not mind doing any one of them. Both individuals did not say anything after that, and Yuki turned his head slightly to watch the crowd on the dance floor again. Really he was actually looking at a certain weirdo who was a famous band leader undercover.

"You don't like guys… anymore," Ryuichi suddenly remarked.

Yuki turned his head back and looked at the small-built man. He raised an eyebrow.

"That was the reason a few years back," the legendary singer added.

The blonde did not say anything to that statement. Instead he leaned his head back and stared at the dark painted ceiling high above.

While taking another sip of his drink, Ryuichi propped his head up with his free hand. Putting the glass on the table but still holding it loosely, he asked, "You've changed your mind?"

At this the psychologist's glance was back to Ryuichi. "What makes you think that?"

Ryuichi grinned mischievously. "Dunno. Just a feeling."

And they went back to silence again. Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro (from God knows where) and placed him on the table, right in front of Yuki. Kumagoro said in a funny voice, "He's a great guy you know."

Pretending to look 'into' the black-bead eyes of the stuffed bunny, Yuki enquired, "Who is?"

The pink bunny replied in a singsong voice, "Shu-i-chi."

Looking up to the bunny's owner's face, Yuki said carefully, "Your point…?"

"… nothing." Ryuichi drank the last drop of his daiquiri and played with the bright blue ribbon tied around Kumagoro's neck. After a while he kept the bunny and started speaking again. "Just ask him out…"

Yuki kept quiet. He did not indicate that he was going to say anything.

"… or anyone else for that matter. What are you so afraid of?"

"Why are you telling me all of these?" Yuki snapped, irritated.

Ryuichi was not surprised at the tone of the other man; he knew that he was provoking the blonde. But he decided to stop. Glancing away, the former lead singer of Nittle Grasper saw Shuichi waving energetically at him. Ryuichi grinned and waved back just as vigorously. After another few more minutes of quietness at the table, Ryuichi at length opened his mouth once more. "I just want to see you happy, Eiri… I couldn't make you… and I hope you find someone who could…" And with that he stood up to join Shuichi and the others.

But before Ryuichi could take more than a single step, Yuki had taken hold of his right wrist. "Wait."

Ryuichi looked at his captured hand and then at the face of the capturer.

"I… Ryu… I didn't mean…"

With a smile Ryuichi had cut in, "I know you don't mean to be mean." Then he leaned over to give a kiss, but his cap got in the way. Laughing softly, he took out the Nike cap, revealing his greenish-brown hair. Then he leaned again to place his lips onto Yuki's. The blonde did not evade.

In the West a kiss (excluding the French kiss of course) does not have to be something that is done only between couples- it is also a gesture to simply show someone that you care. And the kiss they shared was that simple gesture.

It was a quick kiss. But some people did not understand that. From the dance floor, a pair of eyes looked away with hurt. And also somewhere in the shadows…

CLICK

* * *

"Aahhh… that was fun! Ne, YuKi-SeNSei?" Shindou Shuichi was drunk. 

Nakano Hiroshi had refused to let his best friend ride on the motorbike with him, narrating the night when a drunken Shuichi had tickled him mercilessly on the way back to the singer's home. They very nearly (Hiro had emphasized the word 'very') got into an accident; and the drunken boy had giggled while his long haired buddy thought he was going to have a heart attack. The next day, Shuichi had forgotten all about the incident.

Ryuichi's means of 'transport' was also drunk. The actor in the end decided to bring both Tatsuha and the younger man's bike back to the hotel he was staying in. Hiro had warned him that it was dangerous and Yuki was also a little sceptical about Ryuichi controlling a motorbike, but the older man had just laughed.

The keyboardist of Bad Luck was taking the train and he too, like Hiro, felt that a drunken Shuichi was a dangerous Shuichi. "Besides," Fujisaki Suguru had said, "the route I'm taking is the opposite of his."

Sakano had excused himself and gone home long before. His nose was bleeding too much.

K… well K could actually send Shuichi home. But the man had wanted to shoot the boy's head to make him shut up.

And so the magenta haired boy had ended up in a sleek expensive car which he was quite familiar with by then. It was the first time Yuki had had to handle an immature Shuichi. The lead singer of Bad Luck was kind of opening up to the psychologist; he was showing the blonde his true self. _Or maybe it's just because he's drunk._ Before, the boy had been… polite, in a way. They both had treated each other more like strangers.

"Ne, ne, YuKi! It was sooooo funny! I thought, I thought Tatsuha was you, and, and, at the, the, the club… at the club, it was dark right? Right? And, and, he couldn't see, I mean, I mean of course he could _see _me, but because it was dark so he couldn't see _see _me! And, and, he thought I was Ryuuuuuuu-channnnnnn!" It between silly giggles Shuichi managed to ask, "Isn't that FuNnYyyy?"

"I thought you knew my brother…" Yuki said.

"I told youuu! I've never met him, I, I heard his name from, from, wassaname? Oh yeah, Mika-chan! HeY! Mika-chan's your sister toooooooo!"

Yuki tried to ignore the deafening tone of his passenger.

"Oh, oh, something else happened, it was, it was, was funny, funnier!" Shuichi started giggling again with hiccups in between.

Yuki tried to ignore the annoying silly laughter.

"Don't you wanna know what, what happened?"

"No," was the curt reply.

"Aww, don't be like _that! _Ask me!"

"Ask you what?" the blonde answered.

"Ask me what _happened!_"

"But I don't want to know what happened."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA……"

Yuki tried to ignore the fact that he even had a passenger sitting beside him.

"……WAAAAA! YUKI BAD! BAD, BAD, BAD!"

"FINE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?" Yuki shouted, his hands leaving the steering wheel in frustration. The car swerved to the right a little and nearly got out of control. "SHIT!"

Shuichi, oblivious to what had happened or something that _might _have happened, giggled for quite some time. "Tatsuha, Tat-chan, he, he……"

Yuki who had calmed down a little said, "Yes? He…?"

"He, he and me… me…"

"YOU GUYS WHAT?"

Silence.

Yuki turned to look. _The brat was asleep! _"Hey, wake up! I don't know where you live!"

Silence.

With a sigh, Yuki stepped on the accelerator and drove back to his place. He did not realize he had hummed a random tune all the way.

* * *

All right people… I need help… well not exactly help… but… since I'm going to be busy with more assignments and stuff… I would really be happy if you guys would tell me whether you want me to continue or not… Cuz if no one's actually reading this anymore… then I wouldn't want to waste my time now would I?

Tell me okay?

Ja ne!


End file.
